pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (TheBobbyPestoandSquitForeverRockz Style)
TheBobbyPestoandSquitForeverRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Amy Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Kimi Finster (Rugrats) *Joy - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sadness - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Tosakatchi (Tamagotchi) *Fear - Zipper Cat (The Get Along Gang) *Bing Bong - Mr. Happy (Mr. Men) *Jill's Joy - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Jill's Sadness - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Jill's Disgust - Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Brick (The Powerpuff Girls) *Bill's Sadness - Boomer (The Powerpuff Girls) *Bill's Disgust - Butch (The Powerpuff Girls) *Bill's Anger - Aldo the Alligator (Sitting Ducks) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Tomira (The Legend of the Crystal Forest) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Neon Stars Unirocn (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Lord Nefario (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Carl Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Bradley Biggle (South Park) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - The Do-Do Bird (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Space Princess (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Princess Nilam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Jenny the Robot (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Teacher's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (Mr. Men) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Friend Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Rihanna *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Leave Britney Alone! *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Bonnie Tyler *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Tina Turner *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Tina Charles *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (TheBobbyPestoandSquitForeverRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (TheBobbyPestoandSquitForeverRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (TheBobbyPestoandSquitForeverRockz Style) - Sarah Spacebot Quick Thinking *Inside Out (TheBobbyPestoandSquitForeverRockz Style) - Sweet Heart Mouse We Should Cry *Inside Out (TheBobbyPestoandSquitForeverRockz Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk Five Second Rule *Inside Out (TheBobbyPestoandSquitForeverRockz Style) - Tosakatchi My Bad *Inside Out (TheBobbyPestoandSquitForeverRockz Style) - Zipper Cat Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (TheBobbyPestoandSquitForeverRockz Style): Amy Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (TheBobbyPestoandSquitForeverRockz Style) - Transcripts Gallery Sarah Spacebot (2015).png|Sarah Spacebot as Joy Sweet Heart Mouse.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Sadness Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Disgust Amy Spacebot (2015).png|Amy Spacebot as Riley Anderson Category:TheBobbyPestoandSquitForeverRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG